<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On by onewritergirl47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640982">Moving On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47'>onewritergirl47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic-vember, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s02e16 God Johnson, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer talks with Linda about what happened with Earl Johnson. (Missing scene for 2x16)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linda Martin &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer thought that he had finally been able to let go of his anger towards his father. After eons of built up anger and resentment, he finally had the chance to tell the man how he failed him as a father. All he had ever wanted was freedom. Was it so wrong to want something for himself? Amenadiel was fine being their father's perfect little soldier. Lucifer had always wanted more for himself. He certainly never wanted to be the King of Hell. That role was forced upon him, practically shoved down his throat. What was the point? If it was to teach him a lesson, he got the message: Don't defy Dad. 

</p><p>He had gone undercover at a psychiatric hospital for their latest case. He had come across God Johnson, a man who proclaimed himself to be God. Lucifer scoffed at the idea only to be stunned at the man knowing his name, lack of an introduction. He had seen him heal an attacked patient. Could it really be him? This was a man with powers clearly matching his own. What other explanation could there be? There was only one problem. God Johnson wasn't his father after all. He was actually Earl Johnson, a man committed by his wife. He had been on a work trip to New Mexico and come across a Navajo gift shop. There, he had stumbled upon a belt buckle aka the missing piece of the Flaming Sword.  This led to him giving up all his worldly possessions and gaining godlike tendencies. He was just another mortal who had fallen victim to a powerful celestial relic.</p><p>Lucifer finally realized God Johnson couldn't possibly be his father for one simple reason. The things he had said to him were things his own father would never say to him. These were things he had always wished that his own father had said to him. He had apologized and told him that he was proud of him. That he was proud of the man that he had become. Lucifer's Father was many things, but proud? </p><p>Snapping himself out of his pity party, Lucifer checked his pockets to ensure the buckle was still there. Shortly after that, Lucifer called Linda. Maybe, a visit to the Doctor was just what he needed. </p><p>"Linda? Yes, it's Lucifer. Can I come over?"</p><p>"Lucifer, now is not a good time," Linda replied, clearly exasperated. </p><p>"Please, it is urgent. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." </p><p>"Fine, come on over."</p><p>"Thank you Doctor. See you at your office in fifteen." </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Lucifer parked his Corvette in the office's parking lot. He strolled in, taking long strides to the Doctor's office. The route had become ingrained in his memory after hundreds of their sessions. He rapped his knuckles on the door only to have it open to the sight of the Doctor with another gentleman. </p><p>"Oh, am I intruding? I can return at a later time if necessary." </p><p>"No, please come in Lucifer," Linda replied, gesturing for him to come in.</p><p>"Okay," Lucifer replied gently.</p><p>"Mr. Sklaroff, it was a pleasure. When can I expect to know of your decision?" </p><p>"The chair board  and I need to discuss recent events that have occurred. Once we've reached a decision, you will be made aware. Nice to see you again Linda." </p><p>"Do pray tell what that was about?" </p><p>"Well, it would seem that the chair board is not keen on their therapists breaking their patients out of mental institutions,"  Linda admitted. </p><p>"It isn't like it wasn't for something important! It was for a case. I was undercover after all! Rest assured Doctor, I will resolve this myself. Just need to have a little chat with Mr. Sklaroff, is it?"</p><p>"Lucifer, just don't please," Linda pleaded, as she put one hand on his arm to stop him. </p><p>"Very well."</p><p>"Why don't you tell me why you called me earlier?"</p><p>"Ah yes. It has to do with the psychiatric hospital case. It turns out God Johnson wasn't my Father after all. He was Earl Johnson, an oil tycoon from Texas. He had been committed by his wife. It was on a work trip to New Mexico, that he stumbled upon something very important. It was the missing piece."</p><p>"The missing piece?" Linda questioned.

</p><p>"When Uriel passed, his final words to me were: the piece is here. I thought it was the nonsense words of a dying man, but it all makes sense. That was why the Flaming Sword wouldn't work. It was missing a piece. The piece that Earl Johnson had found."</p><p>"So, what was the missing piece exactly?"</p><p>"It was a belt buckle."</p><p>Of all the things she had expected to hear, that was not one of them.</p><p>"Hold on, the missing piece of the Flaming Sword is a belt buckle?"</p><p>"I'm as astonished as you are Doctor. Dad certainly is clever, to say the least. The buckle had given Earl Johnson godlike tendencies such as healing and omniscience. That's why he thought he was my bloody git of a Father."</p><p>"So, how are you feeling about all of this?"</p><p>"Well, I'm just glad the piece has been found. Now the Flaming Sword will work, and I can send Mum back to Heaven just as planned," Lucifer admitted. </p><p>"I meant with realizing that Earl Johnson isn't your Father." </p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. I was so angry. I had spent eons, full of anger and resentment for what he had done to me. He rejected me for bloody sake! What kind of father sends their son away to Hell?! I never asked to be the King of Hell. It was a title shoved down my throat. Then, he apologizes and it was like it all sunk away. All I had wanted for years was an apology. I just wanted him to realize what he had done was wrong."</p><p>"Lucifer, what your father did was wrong. You didn't deserve it."</p><p>"Dad has a funny way of showing love alright. Favorite son indeed," Lucifer quipped sarcastically.</p><p>"What else did Earl Johnson say to you?"</p><p>"He said that he was proud of me and the man that I had become. That was the nail in the coffin so to speak. I knew then that he was not my Father." </p><p>"Why do you think that is Lucifer?" Linda posed, hoping to get to the root of the issue.</p><p>"My Father would never say those things to me. He would never apologize, much less be proud of me."</p><p>"Lucifer, I can't speak for your Father obviously. I can say that as your therapist and friend, that I am very proud of you. You've come a long way in the time we have started these sessions."</p><p>"Thank you Doctor, that means a lot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>